


Nour Enayyi

by Fenri



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, M/M, Singing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenri/pseuds/Fenri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Malik sings when he thinks no one can hear him. Sometimes Altair listens making sure to keep unseen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nour Enayyi

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: https://youtu.be/x1zZnCcmRy8  
> performed by Carlo Siliotto feat. Haaz Sleiman (the voice actor for Malik in ACI)  
> \---  
> Special thanks to my beta and inspiration dealer - Desert Eagle

Altair seldom felt nervous before a mission, but for obvious reasons he was always nervous when coming to Jerusalem. As soon as he managed to pass the guards at the city gates he got to the roofs and made his way to the bureau. It was faster by the roofs. Having jumped the last gap he approached the entrance quietly, making sure his shadow didn’t fall down the wooden grates. He listened carefully. There were no voices but he did manage to catch a sound of a chair being moved. Malik was in there and he was alone. Altair rubbed his face and sighed. All this way here and he still did not think of anything to say that won’t make their meeting as spiteful as usual. Maybe there was nothing he could say to avoid what was coming, but even so there was no reason to hurry just yet. Altair sat down near the open entrance, hidden from the blazing sun by the wall of a nearby house, and prepared to wait. Maybe if he’s patient enough, he’ll be lucky today.  
He did have to wait long. For an hour or two he was sitting there listening to Malik moving about, feeling more and more tired as his body started to feel the impact of a long journey, when finally he heard what he had been waiting for. Moving as quietly as he could he slid down closer to the grates and lay on the dusty roof to stay unseen.  
The song Malik was singing was soft and quiet, but it seemed to chase away all the noise of the city. Altair put his hands behind his head and absent-mindedly watched a hawk sore high up in the sky. Although he still was very tired he felt like the tender notes of Malik’s voice lifted a heavy weight from his chest even though the song itself left behind a trace of sadness. Maybe it was the sadness of the singer, not the song, but either way it somehow made him feel peaceful and content, almost happy. A gust of hot wind brushed his face with dust, sand, and the smell of incense from the bureau. Altair closed his eyes.  
The song was over soon, but he still stayed there for a while with his eyes blissfully closed and a smile playing on his lips. He waited long enough for Malik not to suspect that he had been here all this time before jumping down, all uneasiness gone.  
“Safety and peace, brother.”  
“With you around? That’s unlikely,” the harsh tone of Malik’s voce had no hint of softness or tenderness from not so long ago.


End file.
